


Hero

by AmberRain076



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Based off a tumblr meme prompt I saw, Drabble, Gen, Hero Complex, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRain076/pseuds/AmberRain076
Summary: During the toughest of times, Sonic would do whatever it takes to save the world from the tyranny of humongous Badniks. Classic would follow along with him... But this one fight against the diabolical doctor would test Sonic's limits.  (Inspired by the stuff we've seen so far in Forces)





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> How on Earth did I create a drabble inspired by Sonic Forces already? The game hasn't even come out yet and we've only seen stuff such as a cutscene, some gameplay, and even a silhouette of the new character. So basically this is something that popped out of my head. Anywho, this was based off a Tumblr meme prompt that I received one day about a hero sacrificing themselves for the greater good. As you can expect, I made this.   
>  There is gonna be a hella lot of angst in here and such so hold onto your hats people.

Every hero wasn’t born but made into existence. Every hero had responsibilities that would cause weight on their shoulders and it would be so heavy. The pressure would be enough to choke or crush the hero but said hero would strive to succeed their goal in saving others. Sometimes the effort would prove to be nothing. Sometimes the hero would receive backlash for what he/she accomplished. Sometimes the hero would lose… And crumble in his/her defeat.

 ….But not Sonic.

 No, Sonic would never admit defeat. Even submerged into this hellish world, he would never… Under any circumstances, be defeated by any great enemy. Anger bubbled from the hero, causing his emerald eyes to gleam violently under the hue of the fire he’d seen in front of him. Tightening his fists, he rushed down across the demolished city. 

 He could have sworn earlier he heard faint shouts of concern from his friends. Tails wanted to provide some air support while Amy wanted to wreck some things along with Sonic. Knuckles and the Chaotix have their own plans and so did Team Dark. They were all helping him out for something that was what he caused. He spent too much time being so cocky and prideful that he was caught off guard once Eggman created these huge Badniks. 

 He couldn’t stop thinking how he… Failed… How he got so brutally backhanded and beaten to a pulp by one Badnik. That was when he fell. That was when this hero had fallen…. But he picked himself right back up. The resistance was born after that and Classic was recruited into this mess. He felt bad that his younger self had to experience something so terrible, but hey, at least they’re all together to fight off whatever Eggman had thrown at them!

Once he passed across the city along with Classic and the help of the Wisps, he eventually reached to where Eggman and his Badnik was. An unspeakable amount of rage came crawling from him. Oddly enough he didn’t say anything cocky. He didn’t boast. Didn’t brag. It was something that surprised the scientist and Classic though his actions were justified. 

 Then, there was another action that Classic didn’t expect from his Modern self. All this time, from meeting each other in this white limbo, to fighting off Time Eater, to training to fight against Eggman’s army and to now… Classic saw his Modern self stare at him with a soft, sad smile. That smile was something he missed from the taller hedgehog. Emerald eyes gazing right into ebony eyes… And Sonic knelt down to Classic with his one gloved hand ruffling Classic’s quills.

 “Hey, little me….” Sonic couldn’t believe he was going to say this. He couldn’t believe he was going to let his younger self watch him do this to himself. His tone was solemn and he knew it would break the mute hedgehog’s heart. “Take care of the rest of ‘em for me, okay?”

 Classic appeared panicked and Sonic couldn’t blame him. He patted the little guy’s shoulder, marching into the battle with Eggman. Classic cringed at what he had to saw. He gawked at spotting the large Badnik toss Sonic through multiple buildings. Blood shed from Sonic but he didn’t stop. He pushed himself through the pain. Oh, how he pushed himself against the pain.

 Sonic bounced and curled himself up, aiming for a homing attack. Blood stained rings popped out of his back quills once he was violently pushed on the ground. 

 Bruised spots covered over Sonic as if he was a Dalmatian and scrapes littered him over as well, from his ear to his cheek, to his arms and legs. And yet he didn’t stop.

 Classic; however, wanted this to stop. Heck, even the Wisps that helped them through the journey wanted him to stop. Classic wanted to scream at the heavens, wanted to assist Sonic and take him back to the base safely. He knew they should have called the resistance before they went. He wanted to help but… What if he got killed in the process?

 Sonic grunted as he stood. His knees buckled and he coughed up pockets of blood. He was trembling with excruciating pain and perhaps apprehension. He breathed heavily, rapidly, raspily and it was such a flurry of emotions that Classic has never seen out of him: Desperation, hopelessness, guilt. Yeah, Sonic didn’t like it either. He hated people seeing him be so vulnerable but after all, no hero is indestructible. 

 He leaped again, but this time mechanical claws went for Classic. His heart began to skip a beat. If Classic were to die, then Modern would cease to exist. Sonic did what Classic just learned to do: Boost. He blasted in a blue blur, being the target instead of Classic. 

 If Classic were to speak, he would scream for Modern’s name. Countless blood-stained rings fell from Sonic as he stood. Sonic could barely support himself as he swayed. His knees buckled and all he could see was blobs of colors. The peach parts of him were as white as a ghost and beaded with sweat. His emerald green eyes were once lit with life and passion and glee but now reduced to a hazy, dull jade. The tore through his chest was something Classic couldn’t unseen. It happened so fast and now… Modern was the one to fall…

 Tears gushed from Classic as he knelt down to Sonic’s side, grabbing a hold of his hand. He wanted to say something. He wanted to question why didn’t he just take him away from the danger instead of sacrificing himself. Sonic grinned weakly at his younger counterpart, tasting the horrible, copper taste of blood. Everything got so cold so fast. 

 “Hey now… Doncha worry… I’m gonna…” Sonic struggled to speak, shivering uncontrollably. He was starting to die and fall into an endless slumber of death. “I’m you, remember? I’ll meet ya again… Someday…”

 His body fell limp and that was when Classic sobbed his little heart out as ash rained on him and his Modern corpse. 

 This was when Modern Sonic The Hedgehog died…


End file.
